Silver Blades of The Wind
by SoaringScyther144
Summary: A boy with the power to manipuate the wind and he's a pokémon whisperer. A scyther being chased by an evil organization. Friends, enemies and laughs hopefully are all packed in this amazing story. Rated T for violence, and probable gore.


8-2-12

Alright so the strange forces of the universe, my horoscope, told me to start a new creative project at the beginning of the month. So here is the first chapter of my new story...

* * *

**Silver Blades of The Wind**

"Hey mom?" I stood in the hallway, bruised, battered, shivering, blood dripping from my nose, and a limp green form on my back. "Remember when I asked if I could get a dog?"

**Damio**

Alright let me back up and explain. First off my name, It's Damio. Weird name I know but at least no one can say are you Damio the actor, or the serial killer, or someone else who had the exact same name as me. Nope, I'm pretty unique, in ways you couldn't imagine. Anyway, I live in the town Lakewind. I'm the paperboy. I started thejob at eight so that I could save up enough money for my own adventure. The town I live in is near a large lake. The lake is our very life. It provides the water for our farms and houses. Speaking of which, I should probably describe them in great detail. Ha, yeah right. I'll just give you the basics. There are two farms. The first one, run by Mr. Miller, grows the best vegetables ever. Bright red tomatoes, crunchy carrots, soft broccoli. Sorry, I love food. Anyway, The second is run by this young guy named Jon. He grows some of the best fruit around. We depend on the trading trucks for our meat, clothes and other items. The houses are pretty diverse. Each one is a different size from all the others. Different families, and of course, Pokémon. Every adult in

Anyway, It started on a random day. Nothing special about it. I remember it like yesterday. I was fourteen when it happened. My Xtransceiver started buzzing a few minutes after I delivered my last paper. I pulled over to the side of the road and pressed the answer button. My friend Julie's had her face pressed against the screen and I jumped in surprise. Clutching my chest as I breathed a sigh of relief, I glared at her through the video call device while she laughed. She was wearing her favorite outfit. A blue shirt with a piplup's face on the cover. Yellow shorts that were about three inches above her knees. Her blue hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her green eyes sparkling. "Got you good there Damio," she giggled. "Ha Ha. Very funny." I growled. "Oh lighten up. I was calling to invite to Jase's party." I blinked in surprise. I had known Jase was planning to get started on his journey soon, but already. Jase, Julie, Shana, Rupert, and I had been best friends since childhood. Shana had left for her journey a few days ago. Rupert, Julie, and I would be the only teenagers left in the village. I sighed, already dreading the lonelier days ahead. Julie looked at me worriedly. I put a smile on my face and agreed to come to the send off party. I rushed home to put on some better clothes.

I got to Jase's house twenty minutes before the party started. I asked around and _apparently _no one knew where he was at the moment. I stood outside in the backyard. I counted to three. One more second just to be sure. Then I turned around quickly and grabbed the guy trying to sneak up behind me. "Darn it Damio. How do you always know when I'm coming." "Your're that predictable." _That and I have a great secret, I can't tell anyone about. _"One of these days, Damio. One of these days." Looking at Jase, you'd probably guess that he was a fire type lover because of his windswept red hair. You'd be right. He had a charmander sent overseas from professor Oak as his starter pokemon. He was the same age as me. In fact he was born just a week before me. A fact he can't help but bring up at every opputunity. He was wearing his favorite outfit. Thin red pants and an orange vest with a white undershirt. His eyes were a light brown and glittered at you with mischief as if he was wondering if you'd catch fire. "So," I began. "When are you leaving?" He smiled. "Four,four days and it starts," he answered enthusiastically. "Can you believe it? We've been dreaming about this since we were kids. And we are each finally going off on these adventures. My charmander just got here today. In two days I start packing. Then the next day I start planning my route through Unova. That's one of the reason's I asked for it so early. So we can get to know each other before heading out." He drew out a small red pokéball and cllicked the button. It instantly grew to the size of his hand. He looked at me, a question etched on his face, and it didn't take a genius to know what he was asking. I nodded. "Let's see the little guy."  
He threw the ball in the air calling out, "Come on out, Nero."

_Suddenly I was running through the forest. My wings quivered nervously. My blades ached continuosly. Wait, blades, wings? I tried to turn but my body dived to the left as a stream of fire blasted where I had been standing. I looked back, a magmortar and a houndoom were closing in behind me. My body sprang up and kept running. I felt an odd sense of foreboding. My head stayed turned behind me. Then it suddenly turned forward when I crashed into something yellow and furry. I felt overwhelming pain as electricity poured through my body._

It was over as fast as it started. I was standing in front of Jase and his charmander, Nero. He looked at me worriedly. "You alright?" he asked. I looked around, the party was still going on. It seemed I had only been out a few seconds. I realized Jase had asked me a question. I also realized I didn't have an answer. I looked at the forest nearby. I _had _recognized the place "I" was running. In fact, it wasn't too far from here. It wouldn't hurt to look around just to make sure everything was okay.

After convincing Jase to give me some backup (Which wasn't hard seeing as how he didn't want to let me go off alone) we snuck away from the party and entered the woods.

* * *

8-19-12  
Alright so give me your honest opinion of this. I know it's kinda rushed. I don't have any excuse for that. And I will be deleting any and all hateful comments.


End file.
